The Fake Goth
by HOALemonadeMouthLuvv165
Summary: Olivia is a fake goth. Lemonade Mouth is looking for a lead singer. Ray and Stella are dating but only Olivia knows and they have magical powers
1. Chapter 1

_No one except Ray and Ms. Reznick knew that Olivia White was a fake Goth. No one except Ms. Reznick and Lyle knew Ray and Olivia were brother and sister. No one except Olivia knew that Ray and Stella were dating. No one except Ray knew that Olivia was a singer. Lemonade Mouth was a band looking for a lead singer and song writer. Olivia was both of these things. No one knew that Stella, Olivia, and Ray all have special powers like witches._

Patty- "Okay, Ray, I dare you to…dump this food on that lonely Goth over there." Points to Olivia.

Ray- "No…I'm not that cold-hearted."

Patty- "Well I am, so I will." Stands up, walks over to Olivia, and dumps the tray of food on her. Next thing you know it Olivia held out her hands and Patty is against a wall on the other side of the cafeteria.

Olivia- "ANYONE ELSE WANT TO DUMP FOOD ON ME?" everyone shook their heads including Ray but he was smiling because she used her powers like that and because he found it funny. "GOOD NOW BYE, ALL OF YOU BURN IN H…"

Principal Brenigan- "That is enough Ms. White I think they all get it." Everyone nodded in fear of Olivia. All except Stella and Ray, Stella because she wanted to help the girl fit in. Then Olivia left and went to the music room.

~At Lemonade Mouth's table~

Mo- "That girl scares the crap out of me."

Stella- "I feel like she wouldn't be like that if she had friends. Didn't you guys say, ever since her mom died when she was young, she changed?"

Wen- "Yeah, but she scares me too."

Stella- "Well I'm helping her change. Who knows maybe she will become our lead singer?"

Mo- "Than we will be known as Goth Mouth instead of Lemonade Mouth."

Stella- "Whatever I'm going to find her and help her out." Stands up, leaves, goes down to the music room, and walks in. but doesn't see a Goth instead she finds a blonde playing acoustic guitar and singing

_There's a whole lot of things that I will forgive  
>But I just can't take a liar<br>I was by your side 'til the very end  
>'til you pushed me in the fire<em>

_I tried to believe you but something is wrong  
>You won't look in my eyes tell me what's going on<em>

_"It's you and me against the world",  
>That's what you said, that's what you said<br>If you can't be honest with me  
>Then I'm afraid this is the end<em>

_Hurry up, hurry up  
>If you ever really cared about me<br>Tell the truth, give it up  
>You sound guilty, 'cause you're stutterin'<em>

_Oh oh oh oh oh ey ey ey ey ey oh oh oh oh woah  
>Yeah you're stuttering<br>Oh oh oh oh oh ey ey ey ey ey oh oh oh oh woah  
>Yeah you're stuttering<em>

_Now the seconds turn into minutes now  
>But you won't give me an answer<em>

_You can tell me this, you can tell me that  
>But don't say you don't remember<em>

_'Cause I know you better than you know yourself  
>So don't say I'm crazy, I know very well<em>

_"It's you and me against the world",  
>That's what you said, that's what you said<br>If you can't be honest with me  
>Then I'm afraid this is the end<em>

_Hurry up, hurry up  
>If you ever really cared about me<br>Tell the truth, give it up  
>You sound guilty, 'cause you're stutterin'<em>

_Oh oh oh oh oh ey ey ey ey ey oh oh oh oh woah  
>Yeah you're stuttering<br>Oh oh oh oh oh ey ey ey ey ey oh oh oh oh woah  
>Yeah you're stuttering<em>

_I I I don't don't wanna hear you're sorry now  
>The-uh-uh best thing you can do for me is just spit it out<br>I I I don't don't wanna hear you're sorry now  
>Stop stop stuttering your words<br>It's only making you look worse_

_Hurry up, hurry up  
>If you ever really cared about me<br>Tell the truth, give it up  
>You sound guilty, 'cause you're stutterin'<em>

_Oh oh oh oh oh ey ey ey ey ey oh oh oh oh woah  
>Yeah you're stuttering<br>Oh oh oh oh oh ey ey ey ey ey oh oh oh oh woah  
>Yeah you're stuttering<em>

_Keep on stuttering (yeah you're stuttering)  
>Keep on stuttering (yeah you're stuttering)<br>_

Ray- walks in "I knew you were in here."

Olivia- turns around "Yeah, so what if I am?"

Ray- "Because you know how I get, I get worried. Okay, you're my sister and I will stay with you no matter what."

Olivia- "Okay okay I get it now shouldn't you be with your friends dumping your lunch on Goth girls?"

Ray- "Yeah, I'd rather die. So…I heard that there is a band looking for a lead singer and song writer why don't you audition today?"

Olivia- "Yeah, I heard, I would rather die. You know me."

Ray- "Yeah, I do know you love to sing, you are passionate when you're singing, and you're a great song writer, also you play like every instrument known to man."

Olivia- "Well to bad, I'm not doing it now go!"

Ray- "Fine but consider it?" leaves and before the door closes all the way Stella runs out and to the lunch table.

Stella- "Guys I think I found our new lead singer."

Charlie- "No, we are not having a Goth in our band."

Stella- "Well she isn't a Goth. She is Ray Beech's sister. Also she is really good I heard her sing a song she wrote."

Mo- "Well we have to hear her first."

Stella- "Fine as long as you hear how good she is."

Olivia enters the cafeteria with her wig and make-up back on, sits down at a table by Lemonade Mouth, and starts to write in her song book.

Mo- "She is sitting right there what do we do?"

Stella- "I don't know about you but I am going to sit with her. Later guys see you at band practice." Stands up, goes to Olivia's table, and Olivia puts the song book away.

Olivia- "What, did you come here to dump your food on me too?"

Stella- "No, I'm not like them, I will not do that to someone just because they are different. If it happens again I would probably have to be held back by my band. Wait…sorry I should have introduced myself I'm St…"

Olivia- "Yeah I know…Stella Yamada, lead guitarist for Lemonade Mouth, the best band in the school."

Stella- "Oh you do know who I am but I don't know you. So introduce yourself and say something about yourself."

_Olivia didn't respond she just stared at the can of soda Ray was holding. Soon it exploded in his face, when he wiped his face he turned to see a smiling Olivia. He didn't notice Stella, so he stormed up._

Ray- "I know that was you who did that."

Olivia- "I honestly don't know what you're talking about. So go waste someone else's time." Stella just stared confused at the two.

Ray- "You need to learn how to not use you powers when a lot of other people are around, got it?"

Olivia- "And you need to learn how to not talk about powers when someone else is sitting at my table num nut."

Ray- "What are you talking about?" turns to see Stella. "Oh she has powers too so yeah. Now never make my soda explode."

Olivia- "You keep talking but I'm not listening."


	2. the crush

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Lemonade Mouth I would love it if I did though on with the story**_

Ray- "Do you have to be so difficult? Before you answer that question no you don't, so stop."

Olivia- "I do not have to listen to you so I will be difficult whenever I want to be, got it?"

Stella- "What is going on here? I don't even know her and you are so close."

Ray- "Then get to know her." Walks away.

Stella- "So what is your name and tell me something about you."

Olivia- "Olivia White, school Goth but you already knew that. I'm a singer and song writer but don't ask me to join your band all my songs are hardcore they won't fit your music."

Stella- "Well you learn something new every day."

Olivia- Smirks "Like I learned about a new couple a week ago."

Stella- "Really, who?

Olivia- "You and Ray Beech you two make a cute couple."

Stella- "How do you know that?"

Olivia- "I know a lot more things than anyone else does. I know almost everyone's crush."

Stella- "What do you mean _almost?_"

Olivia- "I mean I don't know one person's crush. The red head in your band, Wen, he keeps looking over here and getting dreamy eyes."

Stella- "Oooh looks like a certain band member of mine likes a certain Goth named Olivia."

Olivia- "No he does not like me ooookkkkaaaayyyy." (Her eyes rolled in the back of her head as she read his mind to hear who his crush is)

_She is so pretty, her name is even pretty, Olivia White. There is only one thing that could make her better than she already is. That thing is if she wasn't Goth anymore. Or, if she was in our band._

That haunted Olivia's mind. It played over and over again in her head. She had always liked the red head but was sure he only thought of her as a freaky Goth chick who only thinks about death and nothing else. Now she knew he liked her.

Olivia- "Now I know his crush."

Stella- "Who? And what happened just now?"

Olivia- "Well that was me reading his mind, one of my special powers and his crush is…me."

Stella- "I told you didn't I?"

Olivia- "Yeah you told me."

Stella- "So do you like him?"

Olivia- "What, um maybe a little."

Stella- "Looks like I will have to play match maker."

Olivia- "What no."

Stella- "Yes."

Olivia- "I will hurt you if you do."

Stella- "You got to catch me first." Runs away

Olivia- "Get back here." Stella is back at the table.

Stella- "Ha ha, very clever."

Olivia- "Thank you. And why did you really come over here?"

Stella- "I just wanted to know you, I feel like you are lonely."

Olivia- "I have all the people I need my Gram, myself, a few others, and Ray."

Stella- "Well, tell me something about him only you know."

Olivia- "Okay, one time I caught him kissing a mop and he called it this really weird name."

Stella- "Wow." Starts laughing then the rest of the band walks over but Olivia didn't notice them.

Lyle- Walks over and sits down "Hey Olivia I was wondering if you would want to record that song today?"

Olivia- "Yeah that would be fine. And thank you for every song you have recorded for me I don't know what I would do without you."

Lyle- "Yeah I don't know either so what song this time?"

Olivia- Takes out song book and flips through "Probably "The reason" or "Determinate" or "Smile", what do you think Lyle?"

Lyle- Takes book "I think you should do "The reason" it seems more you than "Smile" even though some people do think of you as a crazy chick, but I don't think that."

Olivia- "Okay, so "The reason" it is. And before I forget, here Lyle, I recorded the music last night." Hands him a CD

Lyle- "Thanks Liv, bye." Leaves

Wen- "What was all that?"

Olivia- "Nothing just two friends talking"

Wen- "Okay so we have band rehearsals after school right Stell?"

Stella- "Yeah, hey Olivia would you want to watch to see if a song fits into our music?"

Olivia- "I highly doubt it but okay." Takes out wand under table and points it Ray and makes his drink levitate a little in the air. He sees it and turns once again to see a smiling Olivia. He stormed up, this time seeing the people at her table.

Ray- "I thought I told you to stop."

Charlie- "How about you just leave her alone?"

Ray- "Well what if she wants me here?"

Mo- "Why would someone want you near them?"

Olivia- "Come on Beech sit and tell me what not to do when others are watching."

Ray- "You already know what not to do."

Olivia- "Do I?" points wand at Ray again and makes him sound like a girl.

Ray- "Yeah you know." Everyone busted out laughing. "Is that my voice? What happened to my voice? Olivia did you do this to me?"

Olivia- "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't." 

_**Sorry its short, I wrote both chapters in one night so not a lot of inspiration**_


	3. singing

_I got new inspiration_

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Lemonade Mouth **_

_**Previously on the fake goth**_

_**Olivia- "Do I?" points wand at Ray again and makes him sound like a girl.**_

_**Ray- "Yeah you know." Everyone busted out laughing. "Is that my voice? What happened to my voice? Olivia did you do this to me?"**_

_**Olivia- "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't."  
><strong>_

Ray- "Well make it stop now!"

Olivia- "Na I'm good I would love to watch Mudslide Crush play with your voice like that."

Stella- "So would I." takes wand out and turns his voice back to normal

Ray- "It is so not funny hey my voice is back to normal in your face."

Olivia- "Stella."

Stella- "Sorry I couldn't stand it anymore it was annoying me."

Olivia- "It's okay, now Beech why don't you go, I'm bored with you now."

Ray- "I know where you live so you better stop talking."

Olivia- "Whoa you do? Where do I live?"

Ray- "Next door to me." Both laugh and the others were just confused.

Olivia- "This is mine and Lyle's free period so I think I will record the song you coming Beech?"

Ray- "Oh can I can I please?"

Olivia- "Just come on."

Ray- "Fine!"

Olivia- "Fine!"

Ray- "Good!"

Olivia- "Good!"

Ray- "I just love how that's our argument than we are done."

Olivia- "Me too." leaves

Ray- "Well than I better go never know when she is going to sing another song that needs rapping. Bye." leaves

Stella- "Okay weird what do you think that was?"

Charlie- "Maybe they're dating." This made both Stella and Wen tense up no one noticed though.

Mo- "No that can't be I saw him kissing a girl in a closet today." Stella laughed when she realized that she was the one in the closet.

Wen- "What's so funny Stella?"

Stella- "Nothing just maybe one of the girls he likes to make-out with maybe it is Olivia." Wen tensed up yet again this was noticed by Stella. "What's wrong Wen; do you have a little crush on Olivia?"

Wen- "What…lets go see what this girl can do." Leaves downstairs

Mo- "Yeah I want to see too." Leaves

Charlie- "Come on Stella." Leaves with Stella

Olivia- (Singing)

"_I'm not a perfect person  
>There's many things I wish I didn't do<br>But I continue learning  
>I never meant to do those things to you<br>And so I have to say before I go  
>That I just want you to know<em>

_I've found a reason for me  
>To change who I used to be<br>A reason to start over new  
>and the reason is you<em>

_I'm sorry that I hurt you  
>It's something I must live with everyday<br>And all the pain I put you through  
>I wish that I could take it all away<br>And be the one who catches all your tears  
>That's why I need you to hear<em>

_I've found a reason for me  
>To change who I used to be<br>A reason to start over new  
>and the reason is You<em>

_and the reason is You __[x3]___

_I'm not a perfect person  
>I never meant to do those things to you<br>And so I have to say before I go  
>That I just want you to know<em>

_I've found a reason for me  
>To change who I used to be<br>A reason to start over new  
>and the reason is you<em>

_I've found a reason to show  
>A side of me you didn't know<br>A reason for all that I do  
>And the reason is you<em>"

Ray- "Yeah, that was great Liv."

Lyle- "Yeah perfect Liv."

Stella- "Yeah you were great."

Olivia- "Who didn't lock the freaking door?"

Ray- "I think that was me. I was the last on in."

Olivia- "Just you wait Ray.

Ray- "You forgot something Liv." Walks up to Olivia and takes off wig and wig cap.

Olivia- "You are so going to pay for that." By now both of them have forgot the others in the room. Everyone was confused but Lyle. Now Olivia had Ray pinned down with one hand on his neck the other hand holding a wand to his neck. "One move Ray and you will have 1,000 bolts of energy going through your whole body."

Ray- "Okay I'm sorry here take these." Hands back wig and cap.

Olivia- "Good, now I am going to go now. And just wait till you get home today."

Ray- "I am so scared."

Olivia- "You better be."

Lyle- "Hey so why don't we go record a song in the new Music Hall?"

Olivia- "Yeah okay." Leaves with Lyle

Stella- "What was that?"

Ray- "She likes to wear a wig because her grandmother will kill her if she died her hair. She is a natural blonde."

Mo- "Oh okay but what was the stick."

Ray- Rubs the back of his neck nervously "Uh I don't know about that one maybe it was a taser or something she did say something about 1,000 bolts of energy."

Charlie- "Oh that makes sense."

Wen- "But where is this new Music Hall?"

Ray- "I'm not sure about that she said her uncle donated the money for it now his drink company is the sponsor."

Stella- "That's not possible Mel from Mel's lemonade is the sponsor."

Ray- "That is her uncle's name."

Wen- "No way."

Charlie- "Her uncle is Mel?"

Ray- "Yeah."

Stella- "And how do you know this?"

Ray- "I live next door to her." leaves

Stella- "Okay come on let us check this Music Hall out."

LM- "Yeah okay."

They walk into the Music Hall and saw Olivia on stage singing

_Insecure  
>In her skin<br>Like a puppet, a girl on a string_

_Broke away  
>Learned to fly<br>If you want her back, gotta let her shine_

_So, it looks like the joke's on you  
>'Cuz the girl that you thought you knew<em>

_She's so gone  
>That's so over now<br>She's so gone  
>You won't find her around<br>You can look but you won't see  
>The girl I used to be<br>'Cuz she, she's so gone_

_Here I am  
>This is me<br>And I'm stronger than you ever thought I'd be_

_Are you shocked?  
>Are you mad?<br>That your missin' out on who I really am_

_Now it looks like the joke's on you  
>'Cuz the girl that you thought you knew<br>__[ Lyrics from: . ]__  
>She's so gone<br>That's so over now  
>She's so gone<br>You won't find her around  
>You can look but you won't see<br>The girl I used to be  
>'Cuz she, she's so gone<em>

_Away, like history,  
>She's so gone,<br>Baby this is me... yeah..._

_She's so gone  
>That's so over now<br>She's so gone  
>You won't find her around<br>You can look but you won't see  
>The girl I used to be<br>'Cuz she, she's so gone_

_She's so gone  
>That's so over now<br>She's so gone  
>You won't find her around<br>You can look but you won't see  
>The girl I used to be<br>'Cuz she, she's so gone_

_She's so gone, she's so gone..._

_So gone, she's so gone... gone, gone, gone_

Lyle- "Great job Liv."

Olivia- "Thanks."

_**Hope I get even more tomorrow maybe even tonight who knows**_


	4. finding out

_Enjoy_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Lemonade Mouth, only this plot, on with the story**_

_**Previously on the fake Goth**_

_**So gone, she's so gone... gone, gone, gone **_

_**Lyle- "Great job Liv."**_

_**Olivia- "Thanks."**_

The band then left and headed to study hall.

Mo- "I never thought I would say this but we need to get that Goth in our band now."

Charlie- "Yeah"

Stella- "But what about the other girl, Ray's sister sh-"

Ray- walks over and sits down "What about my sister?"

Wen- "Nothing just leave."

Ray- "I know you have a crush on my sister so if you hurt her, I will violently kill you with my bare hands."

Wen- "What are you talking about? I don't like your sister; I don't even know who she is."

Ray- "You do know who she is. I also have a gift, I can read you mind and I hear you say 'she is so pretty, even her name is pretty' that ring a bell?"

Stella- "You have the same gift as Olivia, cool!"

Ray- "Put those pieces together and what do you have?"

Stella- Thinks then jumps up "No way! You and Olivia are brother and sister."

Ray- "And we have a winner."

Mo- "That isn't possible."

Ray- "Oh but it is."

Olivia- Walks over "I heard you talking about me. Why did you tell them?"

Ray- "I wanted to tell this idiot, if he ever hurt you I would kill him."

Olivia- "Oh…kay anyway did I ever tell you, you are an idiot?"

Ray- "Why yes, yes you have."

Olivia- "Oh well you are an idiot."

Ray- "Well thanks so are you."

Olivia- "OMG you just touched my heart baby brother."

Ray- "Don't tell them you're older I will never live it down."

Stella- "Ha Olivia is older."

Olivia- "Ha Stella and Ray are dating."

Mo, Charlie, Wen- laughing "Wait, what?"

Olivia- "Yup, they are dating."

Stella- "You better watch your back the next few years."

Olivia- "I am so scared."

Ray- "I am going to kill you."

Olivia- "If you do I will come back and kill you in your sleep."

Ray- "I actually believe that so I won't kill you."

Olivia- "Now shouldn't you people be studying?"

Wen- "Yeah sure whatever"

Olivia- "You did not just whatever me."

Ray- "Don't say whatever to her ever. I learned that the hard way."

Wen- "Fine I'm sorry."

Olivia- "That's better idiot."

Teacher- "Miss Beech please stop talking."

Olivia- "I'm sorry, but Wendell was talking to me first. I had to talk because he kept kicking my shins, and that hurt."

Teacher- "Mr. Gifford this your warning if I have to come over again because of you, you have detention." _**(A/N sorry couldn't come up with a name)**_

Wen- "I'm sorry."

Teacher- "Good" walks away

Charlie- "Wow even I believed you there."

Olivia- "I know I am the best liar."

Wen- "Will you two be quiet."

Teacher- "Mr. Gifford, detention today after school." Walks away

Wen- "Yes thank you."

Olivia- "Aww is little Wen upset he got a detention because of me?"

Wen- "Yes big Wen is."

Mo- "That sounded so wrong Wen."

Stella, Charlie, Ray, Olivia- "Yeah so wrong"

Wen- "Whatever"

_BBBBRRRRIIIINNNNGGGG_

Olivia- "See ya at home Ray."

Ray- "Yeah okay bye" they both leave

Mo- "Stella we need to talk to you."

Stella- "No you don't." runs out of the class room and to her next class

Charlie- "We will just corner her at band practice."

Wen- "Yeah you know it."

They leave somewhat confused about what just happened than it hit them like a ton of bricks, Ray and Olivia were siblings, and Ray and Stella were dating.

_**Enjoy next chap up soon please REVIEW!**_


	5. tackle football

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Lemonade Mouth, only the plot**_

_**Previously on the Fake Goth**_

**They leave somewhat confused about what just happened than it hit them like a ton of bricks, Ray and Olivia were siblings, and Ray and Stella were dating.**

_**On with the story**_

_With Ray and Stella_

Stella- "You do know I will kill your sister."

Ray- "Yeah, maybe you shouldn't because if you do she will come back and kill you in your sleep."

Stella- "Okay I believe you when you say that, because you are shaking with fear."

Ray- "Exactly why you should take me as example as to why you shouldn't try to kill her."

Stella- "Okay I won't kill her."

Ray- "Good because I don't want you to die"

_With Wen and Olivia_

Wen- _walks up to Olivia and starts shaking with nervousness _"Hey Olivia?"

Olivia- "Oh hey Wendell, right?"

Wen- "That's my name but I go by Wen."

Olivia- "Are you alright? You are shaking pretty bad."

Wen- "Yeah I'm fine you know it's just cold in here."

Olivia- "Okay are you sick or something because I am sweating my butt off in shorts and a tank top."

Wen- "Yeah I'm fine. Hey do you need a ride home?"

Olivia- "Nah I would rather walk."

Wen- "Than can I walk with you?"

Olivia- "Don't you have a car?"

Wen- "Nah I can just call my dad and say I'm walking with a friend."

Olivia- "Than go right ahead Wendell."

Wen- _Still shaking with nerves _"I don't like people calling me that, okay Olive?"

Olivia- "And I don't like people calling me Olive."

Wen- "Why don't you like people calling you that?"

Olivia- "You really want to know, fine, my mother used to call me that before she died when I was six years old." _Runs away from Wen_

Wen- "Wait I'm sorry. Nice going Wen now she hates you."

_With Olivia, her P.O.V._

What was I thinking? Oh right, I wasn't thinking when I did that. Now he probably thinks I hate him for asking that. Oh great Ray and Stella are running to me and I have tears streaming down my face. I just kept running and running until I reached the football field. I saw some people playing a game of tackle football. One of them was Ray's friend, Scott; he stopped playing when he saw me. He called me over to play and much to the others displease, I walked over and we began to play. The people who didn't want me to play were begging me to be on the football team, because of how good I was. I said I would think about it and walked away. I looked down at my clothes, the khaki shorts that I was wearing were now coated with dirt. My favorite, navy blue tank top was ripped in several places and mud was smeared all over it. I would guess that my hair was knotted and looked like I dyed it brown. I probably looked like I was beat up because Wen and the rest of Lemonade Mouth plus Ray ran over. Ray was about to say something with a smile on his face when Stella interrupted. "What happened to you Olivia?" she asked looking really worried.

_End of P.O.V._

Mo- "Yeah we were all really worried."

Charlie- "Yeah we got a call from Wen that you were upset and then Ray and Stella said you ran from them. Stella went to find us and Ray was told to watch. Now it just looks like he almost killed you."

Olivia- "Well not exactly, I just killed some guys…at tackle football!"

Ray- "That is what I have been trying to tell all of them!"

Olivia- "Well thanks to Scott for inviting me in the game."

Ray- "Yes thank, you Scott for showing how much my sister is better than you."

Olivia- "They are also begging me to try out for the football team."

Ray- "You should, you will beat all of them."

Olivia- "I said I would think about it, okay?"

Ray- "Yes now come on sis, let's get home."

Olivia- "Yes baby brother, let's get home."

Lemonade Mouth just laughed because Ray was younger when he seemed like he would be older.

Stella- "Well we always have tomorrow to get to know Olivia better and I'm sure Wen would like all the time with Olivia he can get."

Wen- "I'm actually pretty sure she hates me now."

Mo- "Why would she hate you? You are Wen."

Wen- Well I called her Olive and that is what her mom used to call her before she died."

Stella- "Still she could never hate you."

Wen- "How do you know?"

Stella- "Well…"

_**Enjoy while you can because this is the end of my story forever.**_

_**I'm just kidding, I will write until I die or just run out of ideas**_


End file.
